


Hidden

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [165]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jealous Sam Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I have weecest cuddles after a fight? Like Dean(20) wants to go out but Sam(16) doesn't want him to and hides the keys to baby and Sam ends up confessing and Dean soothes him and they cuddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

“Sam, where are the keys?” Dean asked, searching all over the motel room.

“How should I know? It’s your damn car!”

“Yeah, but they seemingly  _disappeared_  after I mentioned that I was going out.” Dean said. He looked up, only to see Sam look away quickly, going back to the book he was reading. “You fucker, you took them!” Dean said, straightening up and walking over to Sam.

“So what if I did?” Sam asked, looking up at Dean. “Maybe I don’t like you going out and picking chicks up at bars! Maybe I don’t like it when you come back to the room smelling like cheap perfume and sex!”

Dean froze, listening to what Sam said.

“Sam? You get…jealous…when I come back?”

Sam paused, jaw clenching, and he looked down at the bed. “Yeah…” He said quietly. “I get jealous.”

The bed creaked as Dean joined Sam on the bed, and Dean pulled Sam into his arms.

“Never realized that.” Dean murmured.

“You…you don’t mind that I get jealous?” Sam asked, looking up at Dean.

“Nah…kinda sexy.” Dean grinned. “Fuck, Sam…should’ve told me this. I’m sorry that I’ve gotten you so worked up over this. How long have you been feeling like this?”

“As long as you’ve been driving out to bars or to do  _other_  activities.” Sam murmured.

Dean’s arms tightened around Sam and he held his brother close.

“Damn it, I’m sorry Sam. If I had known…”

“What would you have done?” Sam asked.

“I would’ve done something about it a lot sooner.” Dean said.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah…god, wish I had known.” Dean murmured.

“So are you still gonna go out?”

“Nah. Though it would be nice to know where the keys are before Dad gets back.”

“Under the mattress.” Sam said, pointing to the other bed. “Hid them while you were in the shower.”

“Figures.” Dean scoffed with a smile. Sam looked up at Dean, and Dean grinned, kissing Sam’s forehead.


End file.
